Hamada Brothers: One-Shot Series
by KeepItShady
Summary: Join Hiro and Tadashi in the stories of their typical everyday. Brotherly fluff moments and the stupidity that will also ensue. Multiple au!s to come


** I wrote this like three months ago. I thought I'd finally share it to you all in a brotherly oneshot series.**

* * *

The sound of the loud and high-pitched wails of agony trailed throughout the halls of the kindergarten through first grade wing of San Fransokyo Elementary School.

The teacher was having a hard time soothing the young and injured Hiro Hamada, who was desperately clutching at his left ankle.

"Hiro, Hiro please! Let me just take a look at it!" She tried to reason, tenderly reaching for the young boy.

He cried out and shook his head rapidly. "T-Tadashi..." He whimpered, biting his lip and sniffling.

The teacher sighed and gave up, asking one of the more trustworthy students to hit the intercom button to contact the nurse.

Hiro couldn't hear all that was being said, too wrapped up in the searing pain shooting up his leg from his tender ankle.

"-Yes, this is Mrs. Callaghan. One student has possibly sprained his ankle, I would like to contact the nurse as well as his legal guardian."

The young Hamada's eyes widened; Aunt Cass would be so upset!

He cries out again, this time with a feeble "No!"

Mrs. Callaghan looks at him, surprised. "Hiro?" She questions.

"P-Please don't call Aunt Cass!" He stammers. "S-She's at work!"

Even for a five year old, he could speak well enough to pass as maybe a small eight or nine year old.

But that had nothing to do with the fact that his throat would close up when he tried to speak, most likely due to the crying.

Mrs. Callaghan's eyes softened. "Hiro, please. We need to call someone, and your aunt is in charge of you."

Hiro shakes his head again, trying to stand up before she ushers him back down.

"Call Tadashi."

Mrs. Callaghan sighs a little. "Hiro, your brother is in the other campus, I'm sure he would prefer your aunt to handle this."

"Call Tadashi!" The little boy demands again, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mrs. Callaghan sighs again, softer this time. "Alright, fine. I'll ask the office to call Tadashi."

In the middle of probably the most important exam of his life, 14 year old Tadashi Hamada heard his name on the intercom.

"Dr. Ryans, I apologize for the inconvenience, but we need Tadashi Hamada to head to the elementary campus."

Tadashi groans a little. Hiro had to have done something if they had to call him over. Surely his teacher would tell them he couldn't go.

He shakes his head a little, indicating he'd prefer to stay.

Dr. Ryans' eyebrows furrow a little. "I'm sorry, but we are in the middle of an application exam to be evaluated by Professor Robert Callaghan of SFIT."

A sigh was heard on the other end of the line.

"Hiro was apparently injured, and he refuses the help from anyone but Tadashi. Should I pass on a message then?"

Tadashi literally jumped out of his seat. "Please Dr. Ryans, I have to see if he's okay!" He exclaims, worry evident in his voice.

Dr. Ryans holds up a finger toward Tadashi before asking if the office could transfer the call to his cell. He then takes a step outside the classroom, closing the door.

A few snickers were heard around the classroom, from all the snobs and rich people who bought their way into the advanced science class.

"Yeah, go check on your baby brother. Maybe he just wet himself and a kid shoved him down. That'd probably be enough to make him cry." Came a voice from the back.

Tadashi had never spun around so fast. "I'm sorry, what?" He cracks his knuckles and glares menacingly. "Did you just insult my brother?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you gonna do about it Hamada?"

Tadashi walks over to the boy's desk and slams his hands down.

"Now you listen here. My little brother is my best friend and I don't care about how cheesy that sounds. And if you think you can just crap on him then you have another thing coming. Because he alone is probably smarter than this entire classroom combined, including me. Anything else? Or are we clear?" He hisses, his eyes cold.

"Geez Hamada, why are you so protective of him, most of us hate our younger siblings."

"If you think for a second that I could ever hate him, then think again. I am the only family he has left. I am always there for him, and I always will be there. Maybe you should try losing your parents. I'm sure it would be horrible to lose all the money right?"

The boy looked shocked for a minute, before smirking.

"Tell us then, Hamada, how did your parents die?"

"Is it any of your business?" Tadashi snaps, narrowing his eyes.

Just then, the teacher came back in.

"Mr. Hamada, you are allowed to go to your brother, but you must be back in ten minutes so you will have time to take your exam."

Tadashi nods and heads out toward the elementary school building.

Just before he entered, however, he decided to have a quick chat with the principal.

* * *

A knock on the door of the kindergarten classroom seemed to send Hiro's head spinning.

He glances up, thankful to see his brother's eyes scan the room.

"Tadashi!" He hiccups, his voice cracking. His brother's head snapped towards his voice, before he was bounding over without a second thought.

"Hiro, dear god what did you do?" He asks, slowly reaching down to examine his ankle.

Hiro doesn't even put up a fight, allowing his brother to tenderly take a hold of his ankle. He yelps, resisting the urge to start crying again.

"I-I fell..." Hiro mutters. Tadashi looks up from his younger brother's ankle and raises his eyebrows.

"Okay... I was playing around with the electric stove's inner mechanisms and someone shoved me and then I fell." Hiro bows his head, ashamed.

Tadashi stands up, gently picking his brother up and swaying him a little in his arms.

"Well, since Aunt Cass is still working, I guess I'll just have to take you back to class with me. Besides, there's a better nurse in the secondary building, and the principal said it would be alright."

Hiro nods and clings to his brother, his head drooping a little in exhaustion.

The crying had to have taken its toll on him, Tadashi figured. He shakes his thoughts away, still lightly swaying his brother as he walked out.

* * *

When Tadashi walked back into his classroom, Hiro was fast asleep in his arms. One girl jumped to her feet and examined the young boy, smiling brightly.

"Tadashi, he's so cute!" She squeals quietly, looking up at her friend. "Thanks Honey, although he did sprain his ankle."

Honey frowns. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, just exhausted. Apparently he wouldn't shut up." Tadashi laughs a little, which caused Hiro to groan a little and wake up.

The small boy yawns and continues to cling to his brother.

Tadashi smiles, walking over to his seat and setting Hiro down next to him. There was an extra copy of the SFIT Application Exam on his desk.

"Why don't you try it Hiro, while I finish mine?"

Hiro nods and gets to work.

"Oh wow, what's he gonna do, color all over it?" Asked the same boy from before.

Tadashi ignores him, getting back to work.

Hiro soon finished his exam, at the same time his brother did. Tadashi smiles and leaves the classroom with Hiro after confidently turning in both tests.

He held onto his brother. "I'm so proud of you Hiro."

"Why?"

"Because you're a genius."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too Tadashi."

* * *

A few days later, a knock was heard on the front door to the Lucky Cat Café.

"I got it Aunt Cass!" Tadashi calls upstairs, walking to the door.

He opens it, and stumbles back in shock when he sees none other than Robert Callaghan, the Professor of SFIT and the creator of the Laws of Robotics.

"M-Mr. Callaghan, what a surprise." Tadashi stammers.

Mr. Callaghan smiles. "Tadashi, I came here to personally invite both you and your brother to the SFIT Acceptance Ceremony. What you must do is create something that would wow our scientists."

Tadashi's jaw drops, in the best way of course. "Mr. Callaghan I'd love to, but I'm afraid Hiro can't participate."

"And why is that, Mr. Hamada?"

"Well, he sprained his ankle a few days ago in kindergarten class and he-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but do you mean to tell me your brother is only a kindergartener?"

Tadashi nods. "Yes sir, he just turned five last week."

Mr. Callaghan raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Really, because he passed the application exam with a 99, only one point below you Mr. Hamada."

Tadashi smiles. "That's my brother alright. I appreciate the offer Mr. Callaghan, but I think I'll wait until Hiro graduates high school before I bring him to the college. Although I would like to try and participate."

Mr. Callaghan nods and hands Tadashi an envelope. "Then here. It has all the information you need in that envelope. I hope to see you at the ceremony." He then leaves.

Tadashi fist pumps and heads upstairs to his and his brother's room. He smiles at Hiro's sleeping form.

He ruffles Hiro's hair a little.

"I'm not giving up on you. You don't know this yet, but you're destined to do great things."

He kisses his little brother's forehead and grins.

"I'm proud of you, bonehead. I love you."

And as he walked away, he smiles wider at Hiro's quiet mumble.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? c: i hope you did! Anywho, I should probably get to writing more. Until the next random oneshot I post, enjoy~**


End file.
